


Fighting Against Fate

by Amariahellcat



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Game Pairings, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Multiple Pairings, Past-trauma, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, anxious kiran, mostly follows canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariahellcat/pseuds/Amariahellcat
Summary: She’s never been anything special - never been good at anything, really. It’s hard to excel when you’re constantly told you’re a disappointment.So being pulled through a magical gateway and called the ‘Summoner of Legend’ is a bit hard to swallow. But hard to believe or not, Kiran sets herself to the task - she’ll do whatever she can to help Askr and the Order of Heroes.And maybe, maybe, prove herself useful - at least to herself.Eventual fem!Kiran/Hrid.





	1. First Summons

**Author's Note:**

> Eventual Kiran/Hrid, and I do mean eventual. Hi guys - you know how I said I had hit a slump? Well, apparently that pissed my muses off, cause I then managed to write two chapters in a day. No idea how, but not complaining.
> 
> Have some more Fire Emblem fic, though this time it’s Heroes based, and it’s going to deal both with the pairing mentioned above and multiple FE Heroes from multiple games/timelines. I have lots of ideas and no real idea how it’s all going to play out.
> 
> S’gonna be fun. Why do I do this to myself?

Kiran can tell Anna’s disappointed before she even opens her mouth. It’s what she’s good at, after all - being a disappointment.

_You need to study harder if you want to keep up! Honestly, girl-_

-but it is what it is, and she’s here, wherever here is. She’d just been  _studying_ , working at her tome skills, and then suddenly there’d been a portal and - tada.

“Oh Great Hero from another world! Thou hast come so far to fulfill your role in our legend! For our kingdom now stands on the very brink of ruin, and thou, and thou, hold on…”

The redhead’s eyes narrow, her lips turn down, and Kiran has to resist the urge to pull her hood up further, already practically hiding beneath the over-sized coat - another point of contention,  _your clothes are too big, why do you wear that_ -

“I don’t know.” she responds, swallowing the automatic  _sorry_  that tries to come out, “There was a portal, and now I’m here… where  _is_  here? Did you summon me?”

Later, maybe, she’ll congratulate herself on not stuttering, but now’s not the time.

“Fair enough.” the redhead sighs, scowling, “My names Anna. I’m the Commander of the Order of Heroes. We believe that heroes should live free. Our enemies, however, enslave them… the  _fiends_.”

Kiran frowns, trying to follow what she’s saying. “Um… Heroes? From…?”

“From other Worlds. This realm has gateways to the worlds where Heroes come from.” Anna explains, speaking as though everything she’s said is logical - and maybe,  _here_ , it is. “Have you heard of the World of Awakening?”

“Can’t say that I have…”

“That’s alright - there are many different worlds, too many to name, really. The Emblian Empire invades those worlds and binds their Heroes to service. We fight for their freedom!”

 _Okay… these are the good guys, at least._  “I… see.”

“The Emblian Empire will be trying to invade our Kingdom soon, Askr.” Anna’s frowning again, stare calculating, “I was desperate for help… so I performed a summoning ceremony. And  _you_  just appeared out of nowhere.”

 _Oh, no_. Kiran’s heart drops.  _They were trying to find a Summoner._

She’s met a few, in the past, but she’d never even  _glanced_  at a Summoning Tome, let alone  _trained_  in how to use one! She’d been brought here by mistake-

“Lucky us! But there’s no time to rest. We have to act fast if we’re going to save our kingdom!”

_Shit._

“Anna, I’m sorry, I don’t think I can help-”

“First things first.” Anna’s clearly not listening as she unhooks something from her side, holding it out, “I summoned you here with the divine Breidablik - that’s the name of this relic I’ve brought. It fire’s something out of it, according to legend - but it doesn’t look like any  _bow_  I’ve ever seen.”

 _It’s a **gun**._ Kiran stares at the thing, startled to see something so familiar and yet so startlingly  _alien_  - it’s  _shaped_  like a gun, but the designs on it are clearly purposeful.

“The legend also calls it the ‘true key’, which, if raised high, will summon the Great Hero who can fire it.” Anna eyes her another moment, then winks, holding the item out, “That’s what I did, and now  _you’re_  here. So it’s all yours now. Hopefully you can figure out how to-”

“THERE SHE IS! GET HER!”

Kiran jumps at the shouting, whirling around to see a gaggle of soldiers rushing towards them - soldiers dressed in different colours then Anna.

“ _Drat_ , Emblian soldiers. I can’t defeat them by myself - do you have any weapons?”

“N-no, my tome didn’t come through the portal-”  _shit, shit, shit!_

“Figures. You run while I hold them off!” Anna thrusts the relic into her hands, pulling her ax off her back as she does, “Take Breidablik and get out of here, Kiran!”

“But-”

_-nothing but a coward, running away-_

“I can’t just  _leave_  you here-!”

“I said  _run_ -!”

A flash of light makes them both freeze, staring down at the relic in her grasp as it pulses again - warm, soothing energy vibrating out of it, setting her nerves on fire.

_It’s a gun - wield it like a gun! Point the thing and pull the trigger!_

Clenching her teeth, Kiran grips the relic with both hands and aims, sucking in a harsh breath before  _firing_  - a burst of light shooting out from the weapon, solidifying a few feet in front of them-

-and taking the form of a young man with long silver-grey hair and a glowing bow gripped in one hand, his stance that of a practiced archer as he glances back at them.

“I’m Takumi, a prince of Hoshido and wielder of the divine Fujin Yumi.” he greets, eyeing them, “You summoned me?”

“You… you just  _picked it up_ , and you already summoned a Hero!” Anna’s as bewildered as she is, snapped back to attention by the shouts of the incoming soldiers, “Arg, no time to chat! This Takumi and I have some fighting to do!”

“I, ah… I summoned you!” Kiran speaks up when she sees the newcomer still watching her, motioning frantically to the incoming enemies, “We need help with these enemies! Please!”

“You summoned me.” he grunts, lifting his bow and drawing an arrow from thin air, “That means I am at your command. Stay out of the way.”

“We’ve got this, Kiran!” Anna says, charging in as an arrow flies ahead of her, the two of them getting to work.

Kiran only watches from afar, hugging the Breidablik to her chest.

_Maybe… maybe this wasn’t a mistake._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 Life falls into a sort of pattern, following that first battle.

Anna is nearly upbeat once they’ve defeated the soldiers, and while Takumi is still somewhat aloof, he seems slightly more amicable as time goes on.

Prince Alfonse and Princess Sharena help immensely - they’re both friendly and welcoming, happy to have any sort of help, thrilled that Kiran is able to use the Breidablik.

 _I won’t use it more than needed_ , she tells them, once they’ve gone over all of the details about their enemy,  _If I use it more than necessary, I’m no better than the Emblians._

To her surprise, they’d all agreed with her, and had begun working on plans to free the bound Heroes - starting with Minerva, during an ambush on the Castle.

Takumi is an asset, though she can tell he’s missing home -  _possibly missing **someone**  as well, if I’m reading his sighs correctly._

She’d never been the best student, maybe, but she’d always been a good judge of character - and good at reading people. A gift and a curse, when you knew you were a disappointment to those around you.

 _Stop it, Kiran. Don’t think about that._  She shakes herself from her thoughts, sighing and raising the Breidablik,  _You’re not **there**  anymore - you’re here, in Askr, where you can help. Don’t dwell on it._

She’s in the Summoning courtyard, where the Gateways Anna had spoken about would connect when opened. Only two stood open, currently - and she knew which she was going to summon from.

_Hopefully, it will be someone Takumi is missing._

Kiran takes a breath, grips the relic with both hands, and squeezes the trigger, pushed back a step from the force of the blast.

Just like before, a light spirals out of the relic - blue, this time, expanding and settling onto the summoning platform, fading slowly away to reveal the figure beneath.

It’s a woman this time - with pale,  _pale_  blonde hair and red eyes - looking momentarily startled before those red eyes land on her, and she smiles.

“I’m Corrin - born in Hoshido, though raised in Nohr.” she greets, stepping down off of the platform, “I will fight for you with my Yato blade and dragon power!”

“Glad to have you, Corrin.” Kiran returns, biting her lip, “Do you, ah, happen to know Takumi, by any chance…?”

The way Corrin’s body freezes and her eyes go wide gives her answer  _long_  before she actually speaks, though the excited edge to her voice makes Kiran think that this had been a very,  _very_  good idea.

“I  _do_  know _a_ Takumi, he’s - well, he  _might_  be… is he  _here_?”

Corrin’s nearly wringing her hands together, anxious excitement in her eyes, and Kiran can’t help it - she finds herself smiling in the face of that infectious joy.

“Come on.” she says, turning, “Let’s go see.”

The dragon princess talks while they walk - giving a few small details about her world, her abilities - going suddenly silent as they enter the throne room, eyes locked on one  _very_  recognizable figure at the head of the room.

“Takumi.” Corrin whispers, clearly restraining herself in case it’s  _not_  her Takumi, prompting Kiran to clear her throat.

 _Loudly_.

“Ah- _hem_. Takumi! We have a new Hero!”

“So-?”

The silver haired man turns and pauses, staring wide eyed for a moment. Then he’s sprinting down the steps at the same time as Corrin is darting forwards, stopping maybe a foot apart to just  _stare_  at each other, wondering.

It’s only when Takumi lifts a shaky hand, brushing it over her cheek, that Corrin snaps and launches herself at him with a cry, clinging to him for all she’s worth.

Kiran respectfully turns her gaze away, happy for (and a little envious of) the two, glad that the other members of the Order aren’t in the room.

It’s only when she hears footsteps and a quiet laugh that she turns back, grinning at the sight of them; holding hands, looking maybe a bit frazzled - but so, so  _happy_.

“I can’t believe you managed to summon her.” Takumi admits, looking sheepish, “But… thanks. I know I’m bound by the summons anyways, but - I’ll fight, wherever you need me to.”

“I’m the same. You brought us back together.” Corrin shoots the man a grin, then nods to Kiran, “Whatever you need.”

“I didn’t do it for the thanks, but I appreciate that. Just happy to help.” Kiran shrugs, still finding their smiles infectious, “I’m assuming you’ll be sharing a room, then?”

The blushes that earns her is worth any embarrassment she might feel.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kiran stays true to her word of only summoning more heroes when she  _has_  to - and unfortunately, Embla’s encroaching armies forces her to use the Breidablik several more times in the coming weeks.

She manages to pull another married couple with her next two shots - this time from Ylisse, Prince Chrom and his wife, Robin - amicable people who are more than willing to help with their cause.

She goes back to the portal to Hoshido the next two times, and both summons surprise her - the first a child that Corrin had mentioned, a young boy named Kana that’s immediately excited to see  _her_  and then his parents -

And then Queen Mikoto, who - but she would have sworn that -  _isn’t she dead-_

Mikoto must see her expression behind her hood, because she smiles - a soft, motherly expression, the type that soothes all your nerves - and settles a hand on Kiran’s shoulder, saying simply “Different worlds, dear.”

 _Different worlds._  Kiran stares for a moment, eyes going wide when it clicks.  _Different worlds… and different **versions**  of worlds! I didn’t even  **think**  about-!_

Which tells her that in Corrin and Takumi’s world, she  _is_  dead… but then what would they…

_Oh, God… only one way to find out…_

She leads Mikoto to the throne room, giving the usual spiel she’s come up with for new heroes -  _Anna’s Commander, Alfonse is mostly in charge, I just summon people and point the way_ \- somewhat glad when the Hoshidan’s aren’t there, motioning the way to their private quarters.

_A more private reunion, this way._

She can hear Kana inside the room, and knocks twice before stepping back, leaving Mikoto the central figure in the doorway.

Kana flings the door open, blinking in surprise at the woman in the doorway, before turning and yelling “Mama! Papa! There’s a ghost!”

“A  _what_?!”

Corrin’s in the doorway almost immediately, staring in shock at the black haired woman.

Mikoto only smiles gently, opening her arms. “Corrin - I am so,  _so_  happy to see you again, my beautiful daughter.”

“M-mother!”

Kiran takes her leave then, not wanting to snoop on their reunion, telling everyone to leave them be for a while.

Corrin finds her later, eyes a bit puffy from crying, but smile brighter than she’s ever seen. “ _Thank you_ , Kiran.” she says, bowing, “You don’t know how much this means to me - to both Takumi and I.”

“No thanks needed.” Kiran shrugs, feeling awkward.

“Still, if there’s anything you ever need…”

Kiran eyes the sword at the woman’s side for a moment, biting her lip.  _Can’t hurt to ask._

“Can you teach me how to use a sword?”

Corrin blinks at her, clearly not expecting that answer. “You want me to teach you?”

A nod. “Let’s face it - I’m a target, standing at the back with the Breidablik. And I can barely fight - I only know a few spells with a tome. So I figure, if I can learn how to fight - even just enough to defend myself - it would just, I donno. Keep me from being a burden on everyone.”

“You’re not a burden.” Corrin says, lifting a hand to stop her retort, “Believe me, if anyone understands feeling that way, it’s me. Trust me; you’re  _not_. But if that’s what you want, then yes; I’ll teach you how to use a sword.” the dragon princess grins, fangs flashing, “Just don’t expect me to go easy on you, oh mighty Summoner!”

Kiran flinches at the title, but laughs along with her, feeling just  _slightly_  better. “Thank you, Corrin - I’ll do my best to keep up!”

_If I can fight… if I can defend myself, maybe I can be of some use._

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next summon is from Ylisse, and Kiran almost sends them immediately back.

She thinks it’s Robin again, at first -  _another version? This’ll be fun_  - but the waves of dark energy rising off of the figure and the way they seem to  _float_  just off of the ground make her shoulders tense, whole body going stiff as  _red_  eyes lock onto her.

“I am the wings of despair.” the figure breathes, voice a strained version of the Robin’s she knows, “I am the breath of ruin… I am the fell dragon, Grima.”

The figure alights before her, reaching out a hand to tilt her chin up, and a sly smirk creeps over their lips, “Pay me the respect I am due, and when your time comes, I will be  _merciful._ ”

“ _Grima_.” Kiran repeats, taking a step back and gripping Breidablik tighter - an action that draws the woman’s attention, making her smirk slip into a scowl.

“A relic - I see. So I am summoned and bound, then.” Grima-Robin crosses her arms, watching her, “So then, Summoner - to what end have you beckoned a fell dragon into your midst?”

Kiran forces herself to breathe, standing as tall as she’s able to - keeping tight hold of the Breidablik, stealing her expression into a neutral grimace.

“We are at war, with an empire that binds Heroes into slavery.” she keeps her voice steady, does her best to be compelling, “We need all the help - all the  _power_  - we can get. What better ally against such an enemy, then a fell dragon?”

Grima is silent for a moment, staring her down, before she throws her head back and  _laughs_  - not pleasant laughter, more of a sinister, echoing cackle that sends chills down her spine.

“Oh, I  _like_  you, little Summoner.” the fell dragon chuckles, making a show of bowing, “You have my power at your disposal, so long as we fight this  _enemy_  of yours - I must warn you, though, I don’t play well with others.”

“I’ll make sure you have a private room.” Kiran promises, making a mental note to have it in the furthest,  _highest_  possible corner of the castle. “One main rule: no fighting with  _anyone_  in this Castle. If they’ve been summoned by  _me_ , they are  _allies_  - if nothing else, be  _civil_. Please.”

“Well, since you ask so  _nicely_ …”

_I am so going to regret this…_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Between sword lessons with Corrin, magic lessons with Robin, and just in general trying to keep up with the war and keep all of the Heroes safe and in check, Kiran is exhausted.

She retreats to her own rooms on the few occasions that she gets - granted to her by Alfonse, a decent sized suite with her own washroom ( _there’s no running water, how is there a shower?? Ah, never mind)_  and a view out over the courtyard.

Hiding on one such a day and fighting off a migraine, Kiran sits on her bed and pulls her coat into her lap, examining the changes to it.

She hadn’t noticed at first, but coming through that initial portal into Askr had added several emblems to it - golden detailing that matched that of Alfonse, Sharena and Anna, including a swooping line along the hood.

They’d also given her a hair ornament to fit with both her status as Grand Summoner and the Order of Heroes - gold and made of fine lines intertwined, the same as the decals on her coat.

 _You’re not a disappointment here._  She thinks, glancing at the Breidablik - sitting inconspicuously on her nightstand - and closing her eyes for a moment, sighing.  _They actually care - even the Heroes. You have… friends._

_But what happens when the War ends?_

That makes her heart stop for a moment, anxiety rising before she shakes her head and forces the thoughts away.

_That’s a long way off, yet. And besides… who says you have to leave?_

The Breidablik pulses on her table, and Kiran stands, shrugging the coat back on and pulling the hood up. She’s gotten better at reading it’s reactions - a pulse like that means there’s someone in a world that  _needs_  to be summoned, for whatever reason.

“Well, then.” she takes up the relic, smiling a little, “Let’s get to work.”


	2. Second Summons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin doesn't mind being summoned - it's a relief, if he's being honest, to escape his failures back home - but it turns out he's not quite prepared for what he's walking into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually written first - oops - and focuses entirely on M!Robin, with some peeks in at Kiran. This is because I wanted to write for this RANDOM ass couple ever since I randomly started shipping them in my early days of FEH, so they snuck into here.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Robin is perhaps more accustomed to appearing in unfamiliar surroundings then most - really, this time he appreciates the fact that he is  _awake_  and standing.

“Welcome to Askr.” greets his summoner, voice young and uncertain behind the hood of her cloak, “I’m sorry to pull you here, but… we need your help.”

“It’s no trouble.” he soothes, enjoying the simple sunlight of the courtyard around them, “I’m Robin, a tactician from-”  _from where, coward?The country you allowed to fall?_  “-from Ylisse. I will do my best to aid you.”

There’s a flicker of something he doesn’t want to call recognition in her eyes, still half-hidden by her hood -  _funny, really, that her cloak is the opposite of mine, white and gold where I am black -_  before she nods, gesturing with the strange weapon she holds in one hand.

“Come on, I’ll introduce you to the others - you’re not the first Ylissean I’ve summoned. I should warn you, though. There’s, uh… another Robin here, but…  _she’s_  different.”

“ _She_?” Robin echoes, tome clutched slightly tighter beneath his arm.

“She.” the Summoner responds, shrugging a shoulder. “I’m Kiran, by the way - thank you, in advance.”

Kiran leads him into a castle that is clearly meant to house an army, though they pass maybe two people, and there is only a handful awaiting them in what seems to be the throne room.

He’s introduced first to three people dressed in matching gold and white armor - Prince Alfonse, Princess Sharena, and - he freezes briefly - Commander Anna, who gives him a smile and doesn’t recognize him.

_Thank Naga._

The next group he doesn’t know at all, though the way they stay close to one another tells worlds about them -  _a couple and a child, I would wager._

“This is Takumi, Corrin, and Kana.” Kiran introduces, pointing to each in turn, “Takumi was the first Hero I summoned - I was lucky to reach the others, shortly after.”

“It’s also lucky that we were all from the same world.” Corrin says, a hand on the boys shoulder and the other left purposely open - an invitation that Takumi takes after a moment's hesitation, giving it a squeeze. “Glad to have you with us, Robin.”

“Robin?” a voice chimes in from the back of the room, one that once would have brightened his day but now only made his blood run cold.

_“We failed… how could we… you said this would work-!”_

There’s no accusation in Chrom’s stare when he reaches the front of the group, nor even recognition - there’s just open, bewildered confusion.

Confusion that Robin is sure he reflects when a figure steps up beside his once-friend - and he finds himself staring at a shorter, female version of himself.

“So.” Kiran interjects, looking uncomfortable but determined, “Like I said… different worlds, but also different  _versions_  of worlds, so… we now have two Robins.”

Robin’s not sure what to do - in all his experiences, he’s never seen anything like  _this_.

So he laughs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 The other Chrom and the other Robin are married - they had defeated Grima in their world, and both been summoned from sometime after that last celebration. Neither has any ill will towards him, and they accept his story that his own world had not progressed nearly that far yet.

_Liar._

There are only a few other Heroes currently inhabiting the castle - Kiran freely admitting that she only summons more as needed, rather then ripping people away from their lives for no reason.

“I would be no better then Veronica if I summoned Heroes just to keep them around like trophies.” she’d said, stroking a hand absently over the Breidablik, “And if anyone ever wants to go home, I’ll let them - no questions asked.”

“No need to worry about me.” Robin had assured her, glad when she didn’t ask questions. He would stay here, he’d decided - he would stay and fight for Askr, to try and make up for his shortcomings in Ylisse.

_I will pay my dues, be it in battle or in blood._

He is introduced to Mikoto sometime later, glad to have what seems to be a powerful, caring healer on their side - she is Corrin’s mother, and not of their original world.

_Wonderful, then, that this world can reunite families, even as a war rages on._

He is less pleased to learn that  _Grima_  stalks the halls, summoned from yet another version of Ylisse where that Robin had failed.

 _No, not just failed._  He realizes, the first time he crosses her - at first thinking it is the other Robin until he notices her  _floating_ , notices the red eyes and perpetual smirk.  _Succumbed._

“Grima is bound by the Summoning Contract, just as everyone else in this castle is - they can’t hurt anyone in Askr, or the Order of Heroes.” Kiran answers the unasked question when he finds her in the library, “Inherently  _evil_  as they may be… they’re powerful, Robin. They’ve turned the tide of battle several times, already.”

“Don’t ever let your guard down around them.” he says, emphasizing - terrified, honestly, by the thought of being  _possessed_ ,  _as if failing wasn’t bad enough…_

Kiran smiles - a weary expression, the dark circles beneath her eyes standing out again - and says “I won’t.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 “I don’t like this; too many hills to see clearly.” the other Robin says, barely five feet ahead, “We could be walking straight into an ambush.”

He silently agrees, tome gripped tightly in his hand, ready to flip it open and throw a spell.

 _“There’s a pass I need you four to check out - the enemy shouldn’t know we’re coming through that route, but I’d rather be sure.”_  Kiran had said of the mission, looking anxious as she always did,  _“Be careful - no heroics. If you’re outnumbered, retreat.”_

Sound advice, given how new she was to tactics - and likely why she’d sent  _both_  Robins on this mission, wanting the best strategy their minds could come up with.

Chrom walks beside his other self, quiet but alert, nodding towards a tall tree to their right, “I could try climbing up, getting a good look?”

“May I?” their fourth member speaks up, voice amused, “I can, after all,  _fly_.”

That makes Robin chuckle despite himself, turning to eye the blonde. “Good point, Clair; fly on up, get a good look.”

Clair makes a point of bowing, grinning as she snaps her steed’s reigns. “Allow me!”

Clair was one of the newest heroes in the Castle, summoned after a wave of attempted invasions had forced Kiran to bring in more forces; a blonde Pegasus knight that seemed ready to talk to anyone and everyone,  _including_  himself.

Honestly, he found her candor rather refreshing…

“ _Enemies ahead!”_  Clair’s shout snaps him from his thoughts, tome snapping open in time with his allies readying their own weapons, “At least four! Infantry and cavalry-”

“Be ready!” Chrom commands, standing at the front of their unit with his sword at the ready.

 _Chrom’s a skilled swordsman, plus we have two tomes and Clair’s lance,_  Robin turns to glance back up at the knight’s descent,  _We should be fine - wait-_

A flash of something in the bushes catches his eye, a tip of silver aiming up into the sky - aiming at  _Clair_ -

_“ELTHUNDER!”_

The archer falls before he can loose the arrow, Robin baring his teeth and wheeling back to the others as he preps another spell, “WATCH THE BUSHES! THERE MIGHT BE MORE-”

“ _Robin!”_

He whips around again at the sudden impact of hoofs on the ground and the gurgle of an enemy being slain, in time to catch Clair yanking her lance free as the soldier falls to the ground.

She catches him staring and grins, lifting her lance again. “You watch my back, and I’ll watch yours!”

That startles him back into action, throwing more spells at the remaining enemies - not at all surprised that Chrom and the other Robin have finished off most of them.

With the hidden enemies included, there are ten dead Emblians left in their wake - no contracted Heroes, just soldiers.

 _Cannon fodder._  Robin sighs, making a mark on his mental map. “Hopefully this means Kiran is correct, and this force was put here simply to keep an eye on things - if they expected us, there’d have been Heroes waiting for us.”

“Good point.” Chrom sheaths his sword, pausing to take stock of their surroundings before asking “Is everyone alright? Did anyone get hit?”

“I’m fine, Chrom.”

“Perfectly alright - thanks to Robin.” Clair sidles up beside him, Pegasus led by the reins and a sly little grin playing on her face, “I didn’t even notice that archer - so thank you, from both of us.”

“Hey, you saved my ass there, too - so thanks.” Robin manages a smile back, reaching up to pat the Pegasus on the nose, “We make a good team.”

“We do.” Clair agrees, face lighting up, and he wonders at the way his chest warms at the look.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 “It’s such a clear night - seen any shooting stars?”

Robin glances over his shoulder, sparing a small grin. “Nothing so far. The others asleep?”

“Yes, Nino just finally passed out.” Clair plops down onto the ground beside him - maybe a foot of space between them, both too much and not enough - “Poor thing - I think she’s better off here, really. I think they  _both_  are.”

 _I think we all are._  He doesn’t say, because he knows there are people back home that Clair misses. “They’re a good pair. We’ll keep them safe. Right?”

“Right!” Clair grins, face once more lit up, and Robin turns back to the stars to hide his own smile.

It’s been months since he was summoned to Askr, months since Clair had been, as well - and they’ve fought together since. Kiran seemed to agree with his sentiment -  _“We work well together,and can cover each other’s backs.”_  - because every mission he’s assigned to, so is Clair.

There’s even more Heroes in the castle, now - though it never seems crowded, and everyone has their own space - and with those Heroes had come changes.

More people have arrived from Ylisse - Lissa and Frederick and Olivia have shown up, all from the other Robin’s world. Or at least, thankfully, not his own.

Lucina’s here, too, and  _that_  reunion had made him both smile and cringe - happy she was here, alive, but flinching from the last time he’d seen her in his own reality.

_-limp and broken, the light gone out, the hope fading with her last breath-_

There’s also a  _child_  now, a boy named Morgan, someone he’d never gotten to meet in his own time - and that hurts, because it means he’d screwed things up so badly that there hadn’t been a  _chance_  to meet one.

And then there’s Tiki. Regal, caring Tiki, who knows more than she should despite not being  _his worlds_  Tiki, who had looked at him and paused, considering, before  _smiling_ , oh so sadly, and whispering-

_“It wasn’t your fault.”_

He’d steered far,  _far_  away from the other Robin and Chrom and the others for several days, mind racing, heart pounding in confused fear.  _If she knows, do **they**  know?? Do they know that I…?_

Kiran had noticed -  _Kiran notices everything_  - and the next time he’d been sent on a mission, the team was different.

_Thank Naga._

Ninian and Nino are from the same world - and where they seem slightly wary of each other at first, it’s quickly overcome by the sheer newness of Askr.

Ninian is a Manakete, and a dancer - soft spoken and graceful, but  _powerful_  - she’s an asset, and a strong ally to have with them.

Nino is shy but upbeat, and he can see immediately why Kiran would place her with them - she’s not only a budding magic user, but also a new Pegasus Knight, learning the ropes of both. Placing her on a team with he and Clair is a sound strategy.

Clair remains his partner, all bright smiles and an open eagerness to talk, to learn about people, and he’s less on edge, now, with these three around him, making the memories seem more and more like a distant nightmare.

They’re on the edges of Embla now, camping on a high cliff that’s well hidden by bushes and trees. Kiran and her party are further in, and the other parties are spread out along the border as well - each stopping for the night, keeping watch but getting what rest they can before moving on.

Ninian had fallen asleep first, exhausted from the long day of battles - her dances had enabled them to move farther, faster, but it took a toll on her as well.

Nino had tended to her Pegasus with Clair’s aid before trying to sleep, the blonde sitting at her side for a while to ward off any nightmares before she had finally settled down.

Robin didn’t mind taking watch - best he didn’t sleep, anyways. He suspected his nightmares would be worse then Nino’s.

“Oh, Robin, look!” Clair’s exclamation has him looking skywards, just catching the tail end of a shooting star as it passes over head. “Quickly! Make a wish!”

“A wish, huh?”

“Yes, a wish! Quickly, now!” Clair hums and closes her eyes for a moment, grinning and reopening them with a laugh, “There! All done!”

“What did you wish for?” Robin teases, still watching the sky, “Just kidding - you don’t have to tell me.”

“I wished that the war would be over, so we can relax more!” she smiles, “And that more of my friends would show up!”

That makes him feel… conflicted. If the war were over…

“Some of them are here now, aren’t they?” he asks, shoving those treacherous thoughts aside.

“They are, yes - Faye’s here, and Mae. And Celica! Though we don’t talk often. It’s nice to see some familiar faces, but I like travelling with you - a-and Ninian and Nino, of course!”

“Of course.” Robin murmurs, chest feeling warm.

“S-so, um, what did you wish for??”

“...a wish…”

“Yes! I told you mine, now you have to tell me yours!” Clair nods sagely beside him, watching his face intently, “It’s only fair!”

“...I wished for a second chance.”

“Pardon?”

Robin keeps his expression carefully neutral, eyes still on the sky. “In my own world, I had a mission… and I failed, terribly. I let everyone down. If I could redo it… if I could have a second chance… I’d…”

He falls silent when her hand finds his and squeezes, surprised when he turns and finds her suddenly much closer.

“You need to pick another wish, Robin.” she says, voice quiet but sure, “Because that wish already came true.”

He blinks, confused. “What do you…?”

Clair squeezes his hand again, cutting him off. “ _This_  is your second chance - being summoned here, to Askr. The Order of Heroes needs you.” She smiles, tilting her head at him, “See? You haven’t failed.  _We_  need you, Robin - this is where you’re meant to be.”

“I…” Robin swallows, finding his throat suddenly tight, “I hadn’t thought of it like that, but… you’re right, Clair. This is my chance. I… thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” she scoots a little closer, leaning her head against his shoulder with a hum, squeezing his hand again as she closes her eyes, “Now, pick another wish. I won’t make you tell me this one - I’m not  _that_  mean.”

 _Good._  he thinks, allowing himself to rest his cheek against her hair, giving himself this  _one_  moment,  _Because my wish is for you to stay with me, always._

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Down there - see it?” Robin points below them, shouting above the wind, “Perfect little green spot!”

“I see it! Down we go!” Clair steers her Pegasus expertly down through the winds, landing them perfectly on the patch of green he’d spotted from above. He’d been skeptic about riding with her, originally, but now it’s a thrill each and every time they take to the skies, cutting swiftly through the air where it would normally take him longer to catch up on the ground.

Ninian has taken a similar liking to riding with Nino, though the rest of their party is back at the castle currently - today, it’s just the two of them.

“Perfect landing, as always.” Clair boasts mirthfully, head held high as she pets her steeds mane.

“Perfect as ever.” Robin agrees, pretending not to notice her blush as he slips down from the saddle, turning back to help her down, “It helps to have such a  _smooth_  landing pad, I imagine.”

“A  _bit_.” she humphs, hands resting on his shoulders as his settle on her waist to lift her down, staying in his personal space a beat longer than usual before turning to tend to her steed, “Get the blanket out and let’s eat! I’m  _starving_.”

“As milady wishes.” he laughs, retrieving the basket they’d brought along and heading for the rock he’d spotted from above, working to set up the picnic blanket while she gets her Pegasus sorted out.

The war has hit a lull, and with Prince Alfonse’s permission, Kiran had given the Heroes leave to explore -  _within reason, and with caution; don’t leave Askr_  - which had led to several outings, nights spent camping, trips into the forest-

-and a suggestion for a picnic from one blonde Pegasus knight, now happily plopping down on the blanket next to him to reach for one of the rolls they’d snagged for their outing.

They chat while they eat, comfortable in each other’s presence, and Robin wonders at the changes this woman has inspired in him.

His nightmares have all but disappeared, and he no longer feels burdened by the weight of the memories; he will never forget them, surely, but he is no longer bound by them as he was.

 _“This is your second chance.”_  Clair had said, and he believes it.

“Robin, may I ask you something?”

Amber eyes flicker up to the blonde only to find her watching him with a sort of pensive expression, prompting a quirk of his brow.

He finishes chewing and swallows, then nods. “Of course, ask me anything.”

“Okay.” Clair fiddles with the apple in her hands for a moment, “When the war with Embla is over… what will you do?”

“I’ll stay with the Order.” he answers immediately, making her perk. “Even if Embla is beat back, there may yet be other conflicts… and I have nothing to return to, as you know.”

“Right, I remember… so… you’ll be staying in Askr?”

“I will. It’s like you said, Clair; this is my second chance.”

“Ah, yes, I did. That’s good.” she stares at him for a moment, wearing a half smile, before blushing and looking away. “I’m… glad.”

“Oh?” Robin watches her carefully, curious, “And… what about you, Clair? What will you do?”

“I… want to stay, as well.” she admits, surprising him.

“You want to stay?” he can’t help the confusion and hope warring in his voice, not sure how to read her in this moment, “But you have other friends back home, you’ve said you-”

“I miss them, it’s true - and I’d love to see them, some time, but, well, they’re not  _you_.” Clair blurts it out so quickly he has no time to react, her eyes finding his and pinning him to the spot, “And it’s  _you_  that I want to stay with, so I’m staying in Askr.”

Robin just  _stares_ , heart pounding and chest warm. “You…”

Clair blinks, and then blushes, looking away, “Oh, I shouldn’t have… I mean, I’d just… here I am, blurting things out again-”

He stops her by reaching out and catching her hand with his, gripping tightly. Then, moving carefully, giving her every chance to pull away, he lifts her hand to his mouth, brushing his lips over the backs of her knuckles.

Clair holds his gaze, cheeks pink, and says “I want to stay with you.”

Robin smiles, lacing their fingers together properly - and,  _Naga_ , it feels so  _good_  to smile like this, open and honestly, even when his chest feels like it’s ready to burst from emotion.

“Then that’s my second wish granted.” he tells her, honestly, and Clair laughs in surprise, squeezing his hand back.

He will never return to his world, and that’s alright: he was meant to come here, to be here, to be with  _her_.

There’s no regret, now, and there’s no rush; they have all the time they need, and he’ll fight alongside her so long as she lets him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say thanks to the people who left comments on last chapter! Seriously, I'm going way out of my usual fandom with this, so happy a few people are enjoying this ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter is done and will be posted soon, BUT... would love some thoughts, since I have no idea what I'm doing here. Comments keep me writing! ♥


End file.
